


I'm Trying To Make You Stay, So We Can Make Out

by ghostlyghouls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, mlm author, theyre doing each others nails n making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyghouls/pseuds/ghostlyghouls
Summary: Lips pressed together, in the quiet of Hunk’s room. Keith’s arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck, pulling them closer together. They had gotten a little distracted while painting each other’s nails, so Keith had his whole left hand painted and only two painted on his right. Hunk’s arms were loosely wrapped around Keith’s waist, and he pulled him slightly closer. They stayed like that for a bit, just holding each other and kissing.Keith pulled back just a little, lips just about touching, catching his breath before he spoke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for heithweek2k17's March 11th: make out/make up day 
> 
> i listened to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9naIQiNWkQ while writing it n thats also where the title comes from 
> 
> im @starryklunk on tumblr

Lips pressed together, in the quiet of Hunk’s room. Keith’s arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck, pulling them closer together. They had gotten a little distracted while painting each other’s nails, so Keith had his whole left hand painted and only two painted on his right. Hunk’s arms were loosely wrapped around Keith’s waist, and he pulled him slightly closer. They stayed like that for a bit, just holding each other and kissing.

 

Keith pulled back just a little, lips just about touching, catching his breath before he spoke.

 

“Hey…” Keith finally whispered with half lidded eyes looking directly into Hunk’s. He cupped Hunk’s face, and kissed just above his lips. “Mmmm… You know, as much as I love kissing you, I was gonna paint your nails after you painted mine, remember?”

 

“Yeah…” Hunk replied, sitting up and getting the yellow nail polish again and continued to paint Keith’s nails. He was very focused while doing so and had his tongue sticking out, which Keith thought was adorable. When he’d finished painting Keith’s nails, he sat up straight and exclaimed “ _done_!”  

 

Keith examined his nails with a smile, then kissed Hunk. “They’re amazing! How’d you manage to not get my skin?” Hunk laughed as he put the yellow polish back.

 

“I mean, it’s not that hard when you’ve been painting nails for about two years now.” He smiled, thinking about him and Lance painting each other’s nails at the Garrison while gossiping about the teachers. Keith reaches over and grabs the red nail polish and Hunk’s left hand.

 

“Okay I’ve never done this before so if mess up and get some on your skin it’s not my fault, it’s yours for suggesting this,” he stuck his tongue out at the other bot, and started to open the pot. The first one was messy. He’d had too much polish on the brush, and it went all over Hunk’s finger. To which Hunk insisted was fine, and that he used to do so too.

 

Once that was cleaned up, Keith redid the nail, and it was better now he knew to make sure he didn’t overload the brush with polish. But it was a little messy. Half way done, and Keith wasn’t frowning at his work anymore, but smiling a little. He’d managed to get cleaner and cleaner each nail, although not as good as Hunk, but better than what he was.

 

Smiling, Hunk was enjoying his boyfriend’s cute faces that he’d make, and the little gasps when he’d accidentally overloaded the brush again. Once Keith had finished, they put the polish away and laid down on the bed waiting for their nails to dry off. Hunk started humming a random tune. It was nice, his hums were calming to listen to.

 

Once his nails were definitely dry, Keith turned to his side and snuggled up close to Hunk. Just lying there together, listening to Hunk’s humming. A few ticks had gone by.

 

“Hey darlin’, you’re amazing.” To this, Hunk blushed and turned to his side to face Keith and kissed his forehead.

 

“And you’re wonderful, babe.” Keith blushed this time and hid his face in the other boy’s chest, smiling. Their hands clasped together.


End file.
